CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2 ''' "He doesn't seem like that type." she answered. "Do you wanna go hunting?" she asked trying to get her to drop the topic about Fang. "Fine." Firepaw growled and stalked ahead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:31, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar stalked and caught a mouse. Firepaw stalked forward. A lizard was in front of her. She killed it. She ran back to camp before Pebblestar could see her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) But Pebblestar had extreme senses. "FIREPAW! Where did you go?" "OH.. aa.... I have a belly ache." Firepaw lied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (I gotta go eat breakfast Be right back!) "Oh okay." ''Wow! she fell for it! ''Firepaw ran back to camp and hid in her den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar eventually made her way back to camp and stopped in the medicine den. "Was Firepaw here?" Dustpa shook his head. "No." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, thanks." Pebblestar went to the den she was in. "Firepaw..." Firepaw jumped from her nest. "Y-yes?" she asked[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "You never had a stomach ache, did you?" "Oh un... I did but I didn't want to bother Dustpaw sooo.... I went to my nest to rest..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "But what about Dappleflight. She and Dustpaw weren't doing anything." "Okay I admit, I may have been lying." Firepaw mewed[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "MAY?! Fine have it your way." Pebblestar told her. And when night fell she padded over to where Fang told her to meet him. "Hello Pebblstar." Fang meowed when she appeared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Fang. What did you want to talk about?" "You mentioned joining the Clan not long ago?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I did." "Is that slot still open?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar nodded. "Yes, it is." "May I?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Of course." "Okay then, where do we start?" he asked perking his ears up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "First off, have you learned to fight yet? Also would you like to change your name or keep it the same?" she asked. "I know how to fight, I'd like a Clan name." he murmured, getting to his large white paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:15, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Is there a certain name you would like?" "Surprise me." he answered as soon as she spoke as if he already knew she would ask. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, let's head back to camp." Fang began to follow Pebblestar. He hopped over rocks easily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I wonder what Firepaw will think... They made it back to camp and she called a Clan meeting. Firepaw stuck her head out from the den when Pebblestar called the meeting. She looked on in shock and horror to see Fang standing next to Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:25, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar saw the look on her face. Firepaw left camp looking away from Pebblestar. ''I can't believe her! her minds all shadowed by how calm he is she isn't thinking about the thing that really matters. -----'' Fang waited for Pebblestar to begin. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Today, a loner, Fang, will be joining our Clan. Fang do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even with you life?" "I do." he said in a smooth voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you Rainstrike." "Rainstrike! Rainstrike!" the Clan cheered. Rainstrike nodded. "I'm glad I wanted it a surprise." he murmured to himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be right back. I've gotta find Firepaw." she mewed to Rainstrike. "I'll help you." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." They padded out and Pebblestar called from her. "FIREPAW!" Firepaw heard Pebblestar and rolled in dead leaves to hide her scent and she hid in a hollow rock and was as still as a rock. ---- Rainstrike padded alongside Pebblestar his eyes fixed over the the rocky area. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "FIREPAW! COME OUT! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HIDING!" she called. Firepaw didn't move. --- "Do you think she crossed the border?" Rainstrike asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:51, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Let's pray to StarClan she didn't. The other Clans would chew her out." Rainstrike sniffed around. "I smell some of her scent, but it's faint." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:56, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe she hid herself and her scent." "Probably." he mewed and checked under the rocks [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar checked too. "Firepaw... Why are you doing this?" Firepaw didn't dare reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:04, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Any luck?" She asked Rainstrike. "No." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 01:09, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly it started to rain. Pebblestar came up with an idea. "MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE. IT IS RAINING AND CLEARLY FIREPAW ISNT HERE. I GUESS SHE COULD SIT IN THE RAIN ALL NIGHT." She said loud enough for her to hear. Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay